The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 1999. The crossing was between ‘KORparesni’ and ‘KORvanaber’, both created by the same breeder, Tim-Hermann Kordes.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORfloci04’.